


Taking in Strays

by kageygirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageygirl/pseuds/kageygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim looked through the peephole, then opened the door anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking in Strays

**Author's Note:**

> Very mild spoilers for 3x10, "Probie."

"Probie. Hey." Tony's already artfully draped across the threshold when Tim opens the door, one forearm leaning against the jamb. He's radiating confidence, as if just because Tim let him in once when he showed up unannounced in the middle of the night means that he's got a free pass whenever he feels like it.

Of course, in Tony's world, that's probably exactly what it means.

"Tony," he says, not moving aside, because it really is the _middle_ of the _night_ , and Tim's already tired. Tony's just guaranteed to make him more so.

"We're buds, right, McGee?" Tony gives him a big smile, too genuine to be really genuine, bending to scratch an eyebrow with the thumb of the hand he's still resting on the door frame. His fingers have crept into the gap, and Tim entertains a fleeting thought of slamming the door on them.

"Right," Tim says carefully, though, one, he's pretty sure Tony's leading him down the garden path here, and two, he's not really sure 'buds' is always the best way to describe their relationship.

"And buds help each other out, don't they, McGee?" It's less a question than a statement. Tony shifts his weight, and Tim notices the OSU duffel bag slung over his shoulder as it slides forward with a whistling nylon scrape.

Tim fights back a yawn and figures it's worth trying to cut right to the chase. "What do you want, Tony?"

Tony's smile kicks up a notch, and manages to veer from confident into faintly desperate. "Can I crash here tonight?" He points a thumb back over his shoulder. "See, what with my building being really old, there's this whole thing with the air conditioning and water leaking into the electrical room and..."

And there it is. Tim crosses his arms and tilts his head. "... and everyone else has turned you down, so I'm the last stop on your list." The only part that really surprises him is that Tony hasn't already bullied his way in as if he owns the place.

Tony looks away for a second, readjusting the strap over his shoulder. "Actually, you're the first."

Tim knows better than to get drawn in by that, Tony being the inveterate manipulator that he is. But he's not immune to a small ember of gratification, even so, and he has to swallow it down. Narrowing his eyes, he says, "Because I'm the easiest mark."

Looking back up at him, Tony gives him the don't-you-just-adore-me? grin. "Because you're most likely to answer the door alone and unarmed."

Tim lets his eyes dart back into his darkened apartment, then looks back at Tony. "Who says I'm alone?"

"Oh, c'mon, Probie. Don't make me laugh." Tony rolls his eyes and edges forward, but Tim doesn't move. Tony stops and peers over his shoulder into the darkness. "Really?"

Tim doesn't answer, and Tony looks at him with wide, serious eyes before ducking his head. "Sorry, man. My bad."

He starts to turn away, and Tim heaves a heavy sigh. He really is the easiest mark.

"No, not really." He swings the door open wide and shuffles away, not waiting to see the triumph in Tony's face. "There's a futon in the other room. Just--don't touch anything."

Tony slings an arm around his shoulders and gives him a couple of jarring pats, way too energetic for this time of night. "Ah, this'll be great. You're not gonna regret it, McGee!"

"Only because I already do," he mutters. Tony gives him a particularly hard shake, teeth bared, letting Tim know he heard that, then lets him go.

Tim gets a spare pillow from the closet, and doesn't throw it at Tony's head. It might be more exhaustion than restraint, but he's proud of himself either way.

Although he's fairly certain that Tony, being Tony, might have appreciated the pillow fight more.


End file.
